


Make Me Melt

by AbsoluteHominy



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 08:15:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6975094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbsoluteHominy/pseuds/AbsoluteHominy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sappy Banglo PWP set in Japan. Zelo and Yongguk and a hot spring! Oh My!</p><p>Junhong stepped out of the bathroom with a grimace, pushing the damp blond hairs out of his eyes as he crossed the small room. He made his way outside to the enclosed balcony, clad in only the white towel that was tied snugly around his hips and the droplets of water that were desperately clinging to his pale skin, slowly slipping down his lean body, until they admitted defeat and fell to the floor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make Me Melt

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this fic as a special present for my friend Aralosin's birthday. I promised her a year ago I would write her a winter hot springs fic and though my original ideas were for a gtop, I decided to write her banglo story instead, since she loves B.A.P so much.
> 
> This is my first attempt at writing Banglo or anything B.A.P. I have shipped banglo for a while now, but had never made the time to write them partially because my Big Bang fics and love of GTop and DaeBae absorb my life, but also partially because thinking about Zelo in a sexual way made me feel like a pedo noona. But after a chat with Taeyang Jesus we came to the consensus that since I don't want to fuck Zelo, I just want to watch Yongguk to fuck him, I'm more of a peep then a pedo and that's how I justify myself. ^__________^ 
> 
> I really hope you all enjoy the story.

Junhong stepped out of the bathroom with a grimace, pushing the damp blond hairs out of his eyes as he crossed the small room. He made his way outside to the enclosed balcony, clad in only the white towel that was tied snugly around his hips and the droplets of water that were desperately clinging to his pale skin, slowly slipping down his lean body, until they admitted defeat and fell to the floor.

The cold night air of winter nipped his skin, making him shiver until he stepped into the warm waters of the hot spring. “What am I going to do?” Junhong asked himself as he sat down, letting the clear water cover him, hoping the heat might help him clear his head before his hyung returned.

B.A.P had come to Japan for a promotional video and photo shoot, and since they hadn’t had a break in a long while, the management at T.S. decided to book them a night’s stay at a hot spring before they returned to Korea the next day. Normally Junhong would be thrilled to have some time to relax, but tonight his head was filled with anxiety because instead of sharing a room with Jongup and joking till dawn, he was going to be trapped in a tiny room with the object of his affections.

“It’s all Himchan’s fault.” The blond mumbled to himself, recalling how his diva hyung put on a big show, demanding they switch rooms because sleeping in a west facing room was apparently bad for his skin, or something. So he was now stuck rooming with Yongguk and he wasn’t sure how he was going to survive the night without the rabid swam of butterflies in his stomach killing him from the inside.

Junhong could barely recall a time when he didn’t have feelings for his Yongguk. At first he looked up to his hyung as the talented rapper and writer who took him under his wing and helped him make it in the business. Yongguk was always there with an encouraging smile when times got rough, like a shining hero who looked out for him. The day the two were finally able to debut together was the happiest day of Junhong’s life, and it only got better as they were joined by the other B.A.P members.

The deep reverence Junhong had for his hyung never wavered, but somewhere along the way his feelings started to grow in a different direction. Admiration slowly turned into affection and continued to spiral out of control as he fell deeper in love with his hyung.

Junhong thought that if he could just keep his feelings to himself, everything would be fine. It was painful, but at least his hyung wouldn’t have to be burdened by his unwanted affections. “Too bad Himchan is an observant bastard.” he grumbled to himself, leaning his back against the stone edge of the bath as he took in the view of the snow covered forest that surrounded the hotel.

One day, Himchan had caught him staring at Yonnguk during a photo shoot and immediately started teasing the blond about having a crush and being in love with him. Junhong tried to play it off, knowing better than to give himself away, but one day his diva hyung pushed too far, and in a frustrated outburst he confessed everything. His façade cracked like an old dam, no longer having the strength to hold back the tears from streaming down his face as he crumbled. Himchan had instantly hugged the maknae, apologizing as he tried to comfort him, but there was only one person who could take Junhong’s hurt away, and that was Yongguk. 

Junhong told himself over and over again to get over Yongguk because nothing was ever going to happen between them. He tried to think about other people, but nothing worked, and every interview where his hyung talked about his ideal girl continued to cut him deeply. His brain knew to give up, but his heart refused to let go, leaving his body aching for every piece of his hyung.

Every time Junhong closed his eyes his mind was filled with thoughts of Yongguk. That gummy smile that made his knees turn to jelly. That sculpted chest and abs that made him painfully stiff. Then there were the dreams that plagued him; his hyung’s large hands taking claim of his body.

Junhong sighed letting his head fall back, his pink tongue slipping across his bottom lip as he recalled a particular dream. ‘I wonder what hyung tastes like.’ he thought, but then he shook his head, his eyes returning to reality as he stared up at the dark night sky. ‘Just stop it.’ he told himself, refocusing his thoughts back to his current situation.  

 In the weeks that past since that incident with Himchan, he had stopped his teasing him. So what was he trying to pull now? No good could come of him sharing a room with Yongguk, but it was too late to get out of it. “I know, I’ll just go to sleep before he gets here. That way I can avoid all the awkward conversation, and then tomorrow we’ll be back in Korea in our normal rooms.” he said out loud, standing up and stepping out of the bath.

Junhong was going to head straight into the room but something caught his eye and he turned back to the glass wall to see that it had started snowing, small flecks of ice slipping over the wall and onto the balcony. The blond reached out catching a tiny snowflake, a sad smile forming on his face as he watched its beauty melt away in his hand.

“Hey Himchan, do you know how to…”

Junhong’s head whipped around as the sound of Yongguk’s voice hit his ears. His eyes went wide, finding the brunette standing in the doorway wearing a yukata that was wide open, revealing the smooth skin of Yongguk’s chest, the delicious lines of his abs that begged to be touched, and the black briefs that clung to his hips, showcasing a prominent bulge that instantly made Junhong’s mouth go dry.

“Junhong?” Yongguk asked in surprise, but the blond didn’t respond, swallowing hard as he ripped his eyes away from his hyung’s hefty package.

Yongguk rushed over to the boy, taking off his yukata and wrapping it around Junhong. “Why are you standing out here in the cold? You are going to get sick.” he scolded ushering the boy inside the heated room.

“Sorry hyung.” Junhong somehow managed to respond as his gaze glued itself to the plains of Yongguk’s muscled back as his hyung went in the closet grabbing another yukata and two obi.

As his hyung turned around Junhong’s stare immediately moved to the floor. “Junhong, you have to take better care of yourself.” Yongguk said with a concerned look as he reached up, ruffling the blond’s hair.

“I will.” Junhong replied, his heart beating fast as Yongguk smiled at him, handing him an obi.  “Thanks, hyung.” he said taking the piece of fabric and rushing of towards the bathroom.  

Once the door was closed behind him, he took a deep breath. ‘What am I going to do now?’ he thought as he dropped his towel and started to dress himself, suddenly realizing he had forgotten a pair of underwear. ‘Great’ he thought with a frustrated sigh as he knotted his obi tightly around himself. He was about to go grab his boxers when he noticed a bottle by the sink. He hadn’t remembered seeing it there before and moved closer finding a note next to it.

_Have Fun!_

Junhong recognized Himchan’s writing and picked up the plastic bottle, almost dropping it when he read the label. ‘Lube! Himchan, what the hell are you thinking? What if hyung saw this?’ his mind yelled, his face burning red as he chucked the bottle in a drawer, shaking his head as he slammed it shut. 

Junhong took a few deep breaths until he felt calm enough to face Yongguk, opening the door and being greeted by the sight of his hyung attempting to tie his obi, tying and twisting the strip of fabric with groans of frustration, and just when he thought he was done, Yongguk looked down at his sloppy work with a pout and unknotted the material to start over. Junhong’s lips curled up into a smile as leaned against the side of the doorframe, watching his adorable hyung.

Yongguk looked up as he heard Junhong’s soft laugher fill the silence, but instead of getting upset he just flashed a sheepish grin, scratching his head in embarrassment.

Junhong smile widened and his eyes shinning bright as he watched his hyung’s cheeks brighten slightly. Moments like this were the reason he loved his hyung so much, and despite how bad it made Junhong’s heart yearn, he hoped Yongguk would never change. “Need help hyung?”

Yongguk nodded as he undid the double knot he had just made and handed the obi to Junhong, who quickly grabbed the two ends and moved in close behind the brunette, wrapping his arms around Yongguk’s waist.

As Junhong’s hands tied the two ends in front of Yongguk’s body, he suddenly realized how close they were, his chest millimeters from his hyung’s back, causing his face going beat red. ‘Just stay calm.’ he told himself, taking a deep breath.  “Hyung hold out the two ends in front of you and see if they are even.”

“Junhong…” Yongguk started as he took the cloth from the boy’s hands.

Junhong swallowed hard. “Hyung?”

“I feel like it’s been a long time since I’ve seen you smile like that.”

“Like what hyung?” he asked, trying to sound unaffected as he forced himself to breathe normally.

“Like you just did a few minutes ago. A real smile. I’ve missed it.” he said, as he adjusted the lengths of fabric.

Junhong felt his heart speed up in his chest, as his mind tried to tell him not to get excited

“They’re even.”

“Hyung?” he said, his hands nervously reaching for the fabric and bringing the ends towards him, crossing them low on Yongguk’s back before bringing them back to the front again.

“Junhong, you’ve been sad for a while now, haven’t you?” Yongguk asked, placing his hands over Junhong’s feeling them shake slightly. “Please, tell me what’s wrong.”

Junhong’s heart was racing in sheer panic. “Hyung, I can’t.” Junhong pleaded, the sadness in his voice startling Yonnguk as he felt Junhong’s forehead drop to rest on his shoulder.

“Did someone hurt you?” he asked squeezing Junhong’s hands lightly.

“No, nothing like that. I…” Junhong replied as his heart clenched in his chest. “I just…” He struggled desperately to think of a lie, anything to get away, but it was no use, he was trapped alone with only the truth at his side. “I love you.” Junhong exhaled, the words softly slipping past his lips and immediately he could feel Yongguk’s shoulders tense. “I…” he stuttered in fear, realizing he had just made a huge mistake as Yongguk let go of his hands and started to turn around. Junhong couldn’t bear to look at Yongguk’s expression, imagining it twisted in disgust, so he darted for the door. “I’m sorry. I’ll get Himchan…” his words losing sound as Yongguk grabbed his wrist pulling him back.

Junhong looked up in shock as Yongguk held his arm. He had never seen this expression before his hyung’s eyes dark as they stared down at him with a piercing gaze causing, the blond to look away in shame. Silence filled the room, but Junhong’s mind was screaming. ‘Why didn’t you keep it to yourself? How could you ruin everything like this? What did you expect?’ his thoughts interrogated as his eyes started to water from the awful stabbing pain he felt in his chest.

“Say it again.” Yongguk’s deep voice rumbled and Junhong had no choice but to obey.

He closed his eyes, fighting back the tears. “I love you hyung.” Junhong whispered his confession, waiting for his hyung’s rejection to fill the eerie silence, when suddenly felt a finger slide under his chin pushing it upward. He could feel the moist breath brush against his lips, but he was too scarred to look up until he felt his hyung’s lips press gently into his. “Me too.” Yongguk said, his deep, heady voice making Junhong’s knees shake slightly. The room grew hot as Yongguk leaned in again, his chest pressing Junhong back against the wall as his tongue reached out to taste the boy’s soft lips.

Junhong’s lips instantly parted, giving his hyung access as his arms snaked around Yongguk, letting himself caress the hard muscle of his back through the thin fabric of his yukata.

Yongguk softy moaned at the taste of the blond’s bottom lip as he nibbled it softly. He had been resisting his feelings for so long that it was hard to believe this was actually happening. He let his hands slide down Junhong’s sides as he locked their lips together, letting their tongues meet for the first time.

The blonde was quickly losing himself as Yongguk’s tongue dominated him, making his body go hot. On pure impulse he bucked his hips forward into Yongguk’s causing moans of pleasure to vibrate across their mouths. Junhong started grinding against his hyung, the ache in his pants greedy for more contact, but Yongguk quickly pulled back, panting slightly as he gripped Junhong’s shoulders, keeping them apart as his eyes shifted between deep concern and unfulfilled need.

Junhong instantly felt regret over his heated actions. “Sorry hyung. I…”

“Don’t. I like it.”

Junhong’s head shot up to look at his hyung’s face as it turned a dark shade of crimson.

“I mean, I like you. I just don’t want to force y…” his words faltered as Junhong moved closer gently palming Yongguk’s cock through the light fabric.

“Yongguk.” Junhong said in a heavy tone that made the brunette’s stomach tighten, as the boy stared at him with hungry eyes. “Hyung, I want your heart and everything that comes with it.” he said one of his fingers traced a line along Yongguk’s length until his hyung grabbed his hand, holding it in place.

“Junhong.” He said with on a staggered breath, the boy’s hand feeling too perfect against him that he couldn’t pull it away. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

          Junhong smiled. Moving closer, wrapping his free arm around his hyung’s side and kissing him on the forehead. “You worry too much hyung.” he said his fingers squeezing gently against Yongguk’s aching member. “Besides, thanks to Himchan, there’s a bottle of lube in the bathroom drawer.”

          Yongguk shook his head, finally grabbing the boy’s wrist and pulling it away. “Why do you have to make this so easy?”

“Because I want you.”

Yongguk stared down into Junhong’s eyes, seeing them turn dark with need, feeling his last bit of resistance slip away. His heart was beating fast, no longer able to hold back as he pounced, crushing the blond against his body. Yongguk’s tongue dove into Junhong’s open mouth as his hands moved down gently kneading the boy’s firm behind for a moment before grabbing a hold of his thighs and lifting him off the ground. 

          Junhong’s mind was his a haze of sensation, but he managed to link his arms around Yongguk’s neck, his fingers burying themselves in his in his hyung’s hair as his lips reached forward, catching Yongguk’s tongue and sucking on it, enjoying the low moan that followed.

          Yongguk kneeled them both down on to the plush futon, breaking their heated kiss to dip his head and nibble on the sensitive skin of Junhong’s pale white throat as he let one hand dip into the neckline of the boy’s robe spreading it open as his fingers explored Junhong’s chest.

“Hyung.” Junhong gasped as Yongguk’s fingertips brushed against one of his nipples. The small nub instantly pebbling against his touch.

Yongguk smiled, kissing the boy’s neck briefly before rolling them both back down onto the plush futon. He licked a trail up to Junhong’s ear, sucking on it gently before he spoke. “Junhong?”

The boy answered in a short hum finding it hard to concentrate as the hand on his chest was slowly dipping lower.

“Can I take this off?” he asked his finger playing with the untucked ends of his obi.

It took a minute for Junhong’s mind to process the question, but then the boy quickly nodded several times.

Yongguk smiled, breathing a sigh of relief and leaning into peck the boy lips before sitting up on his knees and pulling the knot of Junhong’s obi loose. His hands reached for the neck of the blond’s yukata, gently clutching it as he slowly pulled back the fabric inch by inch, reveling in every piece creamy flesh that was being given to him.  

Junhong’s heart was hammering as his hyung gaze burned across his exposed body.  

“You’re so beautiful.”

Junhong blushed harder, looking up at his hyung in disbelief, but Yongguk just smiled at him, his eyes so bright with affection that it took the blond’s breath away.   

“Don’t be embarrassed love.” Yongguk said his hand gently caressing the blond’s thigh. “You’re perfect.”

Junhong smiled, reaching forward and grabbing Yongguk’s robe, pulling his hyung into a kiss.  As soon as Yongguk had his arms wrapped around the blond’s back, Junhong moved his hands down to his hyung’s already lose obi, pulling it free.

Yongguk was busy sucking his way along Junhong’s collar bone when he felt his yukata slip off his shoulders, and the blond’s hands tracing the lines of his abs, causing the ache in his underwear to twitch.

With a sigh of reluctance he pulled away from Junhong, bringing one of the blond’s hands to his lips. “Wait here. I’ll be right back” he said, quickly jumping to his feet and heading to the bathroom throwing the vanity drawer open and retrieving the small bottle Junhong had left there.

Yongguk quickly returned to Junhong, his heart thumping hard as their eyes met and the blond moved onto his knees in front of him.

Junhong’s hands slid up the outside of his hyung’s thighs, stopping when they reached the elastic waistband of his black briefs, tracing it with his fingertips. “May I?”

Yongguk nodded, watching the blond with lust filled eyes as Junhong finally dipped his fingertips inside his briefs, slowly pulling the material down past his hips, setting his hard member free. Junhong let the black fabric fall to the ground, reaching one hand out to grasp Yongguk’s hip while the other wrapped itself around the base of the thick cock in front of him.

“Junhong?” Was all Yongguk could manage, feeling the boys fingers around him. He looked down, finding Junhong staring up at him as he leaned forward taking a long lick up the underside of his cock, causing him to gasp loudly as the bottle of lube slipped from his hand. “You don’t have… oh fuck…” Yongguk started his words turning into a loud moan as Junhong swallowed him whole and began sucking his way up his shaft to the tip. His eyes squeezed shut, his head bobbing each time Junhong’s mouth slid up and down his shaft. His hands anchored themselves in the boy’s light blond locks, fearing he would be swept away by each oncoming wave of pleasure created by Junhong’s lashing tongue.

Junhong shut his eyes and listened, savoring every deep murmur that escaped his hyung’s lips. He quickened the pace bobbing his head faster, eager to taste more of his hyung’s pleasure on his lips.

Yongguk groaned as he the blond’s mouth squeezed around him. Junhong’s tongue was much too talented and he wasn’t sure how much longer he could hold out.  

Junhong was about to swallow his hyung again when he felt Yongguk’s hands grip his shoulders, gently pushing his back. He looked up in confusion.

Yongguk sunk to his knees in front of Junhong, immediately pulling the blonde into his embrace. Dipping his head down to nibble on the boy’s shoulder, as his hand reached down cupping the boy’s round ass.

Junhong gasped as he felt one of Yongguk’s hands move down, his fingers slipping between his cheeks and brushing against the blond’s small hole.

“Junhong?” Yongguk called as he licked a trail up the blond’s neck, nuzzling his cheek for a moment before titling his head back to look at the boy’s dark honey colored eyes. “Can I make you mine?”

Junhong shivered under his hyung’s intense stare, nodding in head in response. “I want everything you’ll give me, hyung.” he said with a heavy breath, leaning down to claim Yongguk’s lips again.

 As Junhong’s tongue played with him, Yongguk let go of the blond’s behind, reaching for the bottle of lube. He rolled the blond onto his back, breaking their kiss to coat his fingers with the liquid. His gaze focused on Junhong as he lifted one of the blond’s knees up, for better access and reached down, spreading the lube over the blond’s hole before slowly pushing a finger inside.

Junhong squirmed slightly at the intrusion of the finger moving inside him. It wasn’t until he felt the second and third fingers push inside him that it started to feel more uncomfortable, but Yongguk took his time thoroughly stretching him, and soon the blond was rocking his hips back into his hyung’s hand with heavy breaths.

Yongguk removed the fingers, smiling when Junhong made a groan of disappointment. He grabbed the bottle of lube, coating himself generously before moving the blond’s leg up onto his shoulder. He took Junhong’s hand in his squeezing it gently for a moment before slowly pushing himself inside the boy.

Pain ripped though Junhong’s body causing him to bite his lip hard.

Yongguk whispered soft soothing words, giving time for the Junhong to adjust, despite his own ache to move forward.  To Yongguk it seemed like an eternity before he was completely in, but Junhong felt so good around him that it was worth every second of slow torture. “Junhong, I love you so much.”

Sweat dripped from the blond’s brow. “Yongguk…please move” the boy begged and his hyung instantly responded slowly rocking his hips, pumping his manhood in long strides.

“Unn.” Junhong groaned, his head tilting back, feeling the slick pressure of Yongguk’s hard cock filling him and he wanted more. “Faster...” he moaned, bucking his hips to force Yongguk deeper.

Yongguk responded in a low growl, instantly quickening the pace while grabbing Junhong’s hips, forcing them into his rhythm.

“Ahh.” Junhong moaned, the friction between them making his body overheat. The blond’s pale body glistening with sweat and his breath grew ragged, panting heavy puffs of steam as his hyung continued to thrust inside him. He was already starting to lose himself when suddenly Yongguk struck something deep inside him, causing a rush of euphoria to course though his body. “Ahhhh…hyung…yes…”

Yongguk smiled, watching Junhong through lidded eyes, getting great satisfaction from every pleasure filled noise that slipped from the blond’s lips. Hungry for more, he slipped a hand down and wrapped his fingers around Junhong’s hard member, stroking him in time with the grind of his hips.

“Fuck…” Junhong gasped, unaware of his words leaving his mouth to captivated by his hyung’s touch. It was like he was totally surrounded in Yongguk’s scorching heat, his body melting away like a snowflake in his hyung’s hand. “Yongguk!” Junhong screamed gripping the sheets, his body shaking as his pleasure boiled over, splashing white lava across his hyung’s abs.

 As soon as Yongguk heard Junhong call his name it was over. The blond’s screams jolting him with pure euphoria until he couldn’t hold it in anymore, and with a final thrust he released himself deep inside his love.

It was several moments of panting breaths before the earth reformed beneath them, and Junhong was able to focus his eyes to look up at his hyung’s warm gaze. Yongguk’s eyes were swirling with so many unspoken thoughts and questions, but the second Junhong smiled at him they all disappeared, leaving only love shining his dark brown eyes.

Junhong groaned in disappointment as he felt Yongguk slip out of him, enjoying the feeling of being connected to his hyung, like Yongguk was the only thing anchoring him to reality.

Yongguk let himself gently fall onto Junhong’s side, nuzzling his face into the hollow of the boy’s neck, silently breathing in his lovers scent. “Junhong.” Yongguk softty moaned in a deep rumble that was slightly muffled the blond’s skin. “You make me so happy.”

Junhong wrapped his arms around Yongguk, pressing his cheek against the Yongguk’s head and closing his eyes, just feeling his hyung’s body against his. “I love you, Yongguk, so much.”  

“I love you, baby” he said lifting his head slightly to kiss the boy’s cheek.

A peaceful air of contentment fell over the room as the lovers held each other and it wasn’t long before Yongguk heard a soft snoring coming from the blond beneath him. He smiled to himself, closing his eyes listening to his heart beat and the steady rhythm of Junhong’s breath as he fell into feel into a deep slumber.

 

As the first rays of sunlight streamed into the room, Junhong stirred, images of Yongguk’s body instantly filling his mind. His closed his eyes tight and rolled over to avoid the sunlight, shaking the images of his hyung away while wondering if it was something he ate that caused him to have such an erotic dream, but then he felt a warm breath gently brush across his cheek and his eyes popped open, finding Yongguk’s face inches away from his. Junhong’s heart hammered as he slowly scooted away and at sat up, only to realize that they were both shirtless. With a shaky hand he gripped the edge of he comforter and with a bated breath he eased the fabric up to peek underneath. “Holy shit!” he mouthed, his eyes going wide as he looked over his hyung’s naked body before quickly slamming the sheet back down.

He moved to get up telling himself to go take a cold shower, when suddenly an arm wrapped around his waist.

“Junhong.”

The deep melody of his name on his hyung's groggy morning voice sent a rush of heat to his already aching morning wood.

“Where are you going?” Yongguk asked moving closer to the boy.

“Shower.” was all the blond could respond as he felt his hyung’s lips press against the nape of his neck, making him shiver.

“Hmmm.” he said against the boy’s flesh, and then moved his lips closer to the boy’s ear. “Sounds good.” And without further notice he rose to his feet walking towards the bathroom, stopping half way to turn around. “You coming?”

Junhong nodded in response, slightly dazed from watching the dimples on Yongguk’s perfect ass bounce as he walked, but slowly he stood, following his hyung.

Soapy hands explored uncharted terrains and it wasn’t long before Junhong’s back was against the tiled wall, his lidded eyes looking at Yongguk through the shower steam as his hyung’s hand pumped both of them into oblivion. The look on Yongguk’s face as he came was something that would be etched in his memory forever.

Once all traces of their passion had been washed away, Yongguk scooped Junhong up and carried him to the hot spring. He sat them down in the steaming water, still holding the boy, silently refusing to let go and sighing softly in relief when the blond leaned back into him, resting against his chest. “Junhong…”

“Yeah hyung?”

“You seem sort of shy today? Do…are you having regrets?” he asked, his stomach knotted with worry, but then the blond started laugh.

“Hyung, don’t you think you should have asked me that before we took a shower together?” he said and then placed his hands over his Yongguk’s. “I don’t regret anything we did, it’s just very surreal. I never thought you would feel the same way about me.”

“How could I not? You’re so irresistible. Trust me, I tried to resist. Himchan even confronted me about liking you a few days ago. Telling me to just confess already, because he was sick of me looking at you like an abandoned puppy. I assume that’s why he set this whole thing up.”

“Actually, I sort of, accidentally, told him all my feelings for you weeks ago.”

“Cheeky bastard. Remind me to thank him later.”     

  “I will hyung.” The blonde said with a laugh.

Yongguk leaned down, kissing the boy’s cheek before releasing a long sigh. “I wish we could stay like this forever.” he said holding Junhong close as he looked out upon the snow covered forest. “We may not get to spend a lot of time together like this when we return to Korea, but I want you to know that I love you and if you need me, I’ll always be there.”

“Yongguk.” the blond called, turning around to face his hyung, wrapping his arms around his neck. “Even if we struggle and our time apart makes me freezing cold, I know you’ll be there to make me melt again.” he said with a warm smile his eyes shining bright as he stared at his lover.

“It a promise.” Yongguk pledged as he closed the gap between their lips, making the most of their remaining time in Japan

 

~~~~~~~~~~~

     The End 

~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Keels over and dies from sap overload.

Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep. “Clear.” Bzzzzz.

Okay. Okay. I’m back. Stop with the nanana na na na na electric shocks.

 

So what do you think?

This fic was very challenging for me trying to figure out how to best characterize how Zelo and Yongguk would deal with their feelings without Yonnguk looking like a pedo or Zelo being too aggressive. I have no idea if banglo shippers will like how this piece was done, but after many days of whining, lamenting and reworking things, I’ve really come to like this fic. (The title’s a little cheesy, but how can I change it when the fact that I can call it mmm for short, makes my life. ^^) So please comment because I am very interested in your thoughts about the story.

 

Little sis, happy birthday. Sorry I was late, but I hope it was worth the wait. ^^ Also sorry they didn’t do it in the spring, but knowing Japanese culture, it just seemed wrong.

Holy shit. While posting this pic, I just realized I basically unitentionally gave them the same look in thie story. O_o No Zelo must be older! Why Taeyang Jesus?!? Why?

 **Update:** I just wrote a follow up piece to this called [I Need You](http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/735964/), so please follow the link and check it out.


End file.
